Be With Me
by Gaabii
Summary: Tudo pode ocorrer em um baile de máscaras. Desde que nele haja um bom desfio. DG Shortfic
1. Capítulo um

**Capítulo Um : Lembro-me de ti.**

A temperatura daquela noite estava realmente agradável.

Era o que pensava uma bela ruiva que descia de uma carruagem às 21:30.

Ela trajava um vestido longo de seda preto tomara que caia, com detalhes minuciosos, e o traje possuía uma cauda que se arrastava pelo chão.

A frente de seus cabelos estavam presos em um arranjo magestoso com plumas pretas e brilhantes.

No rosto uma máscara igulamente negra com alguns brilhantes no lado direito. Os lábios estavam cobertos por um vermelho tão intenso quanto seus cabelos.

Não usava luvas, para ela era desnecessário.

Ergueu a cabeça e se deparou com uma mansão imponente, esbanjando luxo e poder por seus contornos.

- Virgínia.- chamou uma mulher atrás de si.

- Sim mamãe?

- Tenha educação e espere para acompanhar-me.

A moça discretamente bufou sem paciência.

As duas elegantes figuras subiram então a extensa escadaria do local, e rapidamente entraram no saguão principal.

O salão era amplo e luxuoso ( com lustres delicados e móveis finos ) e estava repleto de convidados mascarados. Podia-se ouvir o som da pequena orquestra que tocava no salão de dança.

- O que é mesmo que estamos fazendo aqui?- perguntou Virgínia, entre sussurros, a sua mãe.

- É um baile de máscaras minha filha. Aproveite.- respondeu ela, sorrindo para os convidados mascarados que passavam por si e se dirigindo aos anfitriões da festa.

O casal proprietário da mansão eram duas figuras loiras angelicais. Possuiam traços aristocráticos e posturas elegantes.

- Duque e Duquesa Malfoy.- cumprimentou a senhora, sendo imitada pela filha, que se encontrava ao seu lado.

- É um prazer recebê-la em nossa casa Duquesa Weasley.- falou Lucius Malfoy, com um semblante calmo.

O homem trajava um traje aristocrático totalmente negro. Sua máscara era discreta e totalmente preta.

- Vejo que a pequena Virgínia cresceu um bocado desde a última vez em que a vimos.- disse Narcisa Malfoy, com um leve sorriso no rosto.

A loira trajava um vestido verde escuro e uma márcara de cor semelhante. Os cabelos enfeitados por pequenas presilhas com brilhantes.

- Fazem 6 longos anos.- comentou a ruiva mais velha.

- Como está Arthur?- perguntou o loiro

- Melhorando aos poucos.

- Mande lembranças a ele.- pediu Narcisa.

- Lhe enviarei com muito prazer.- respondeu a ruiva, com um pequeno sorriso.

- Senhorita Weasley, a senhorita Lovegood já se encontra no baile. Caso queria procurá-la ela está sentada em uma das mesas na sala ao lado do salão de baile.- comentou Lucius, percebendo a inquietação da moça.

- Obrigado Duque Malfoy.- agradeceu esta.- Com licença.- pediu ela, com uma saudação formal ao casal e a sua mãe.

A ruiva se deslocou suavemente até onde a amiga estava. E a encontrou sentada à mesa com um semblante entediado.

XxXxX

- Achei que não virias mais.- comentou a loira, ao ver a amiga se sentar ao seu lado

- E te deixar aqui sozinha neste tédio? Não mesmo.

A Lovegood esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

Ela trajava um vestido azul delicado tomara que caia com um laço branco mediano acentuando a curva de sua cintura.

Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque perfeitamente preso enfeitado por plumas brancas e brilhantes azuis.

A máscara que a jovem usava era branca com dois brilhantes azuis pequenos na lateral direita.

- Algo interessante?- perguntou a ruiva

- Ora Virgínia, mal chegaste e já está a procura de confusão?- perguntou a loira, divertida.

- Luna, até pareces que tu não me conheces.

- Já arranjaste um par para dança?- perguntou Gina

- Ainda não. Mas confesso que estou a encarar um certo moreno a algum tempo.- respondeu a loira, entre sussurros.

A Lovegood mostrou de maneira discreta a quem ela se referia.

Um moreno de trajes azul marinho e máscara negra conversava animadamente com outros homens.

Seu cabelo não era longo nem curto, mas seu sorriso era realmentente encantador e seus olhos verdes penetrantes.

- Vejo que tens gosto.- comentou a ruiva, percebendo a amiga corar pelo comentário feito.- Porque não vai falar com ele?

- Mas que pergunta Gina. Eu nem ao menos o conheço.- comentou a loira, levemente alterada.

- Tens uma ótima oportunidade para conhecer esta noite.- falou a Weasley, piscando o olho direito para amiga.

- Estás louca se acha que eu vou até lá sozinha.

- E quem disses que vais sozinha?- disse a ruiva, se levantando e puxando delicadamente a amiga da cadeira.

XxXxX

- Que saudades dos nossos verões no campo.- comentou Molly a amiga que se sentava ao seu lado em um sofá.

- Lembro-me bem dos pequeninos cavalgando.- comentou Narcisa.

- Por falar nisso por onde andas o jovem Draco?- perguntou a ruiva.

- Para falar a verdade querida amiga, não o vejo desde o começo do baile.- disse a loira, soltando um risinho.

- Como ele está?

- Incrivelmente belo.- falou a Malfoy.- Completou 18 anos mês passado.

- Como crescem rápido.- suspirou a ruiva

XxXxX

- Blaise.- chamou um loiro de olhos incrivelmente acinzentados com uma máscara negra em seu rosto.

Ele trajava peças totalmente negras o que realçavam ainda mais sua beleza. Seu corpo parecia ter sido esculpido por um artista plástico, pois possuía musculos perfeitos.

- Estava mesmo a procura de ti.- falou o moreno

- O que queres?

Nesse instante duas moças incrivelmente belas pararam na frente dos dois jovens rapazes.

XxXxX

- Em que posso ajudá-las?- perguntou Blaise, cordialmente.

- Permita-me que eu me apresente: Me chamo Virgínia Weasley e esta é minha grande amiga Luna Lovegood.- falou a ruiva.

O loiro não deixou transparecer sua surpresa ao não reconhecer a senhorita Weasley.

Ela havia mudado. Seu semblante infantil foi substituído por um de beleza estonteante.

Corpo com seios fartos e colo salpicado de sardas. Rosto corado com lábios extremamente convidativos.

- É um prazer conhecê-las.- disse o moreno, beijando a mão esquerda de cada uma das duas senhoritas.- Sou Blaise Zabine e este ao meu lado é...

- Draco Malfoy.- falou o loiro, em um tom arrastado e extremamente atraente.

- Malfoy?- perguntou a ruiva, surpresa.

- Já se conhecem?- perguntou Blaise.

- Já faz muitos anos...- comentou a ruiva.

A música que havia acabado de começar ecoou do salão de dança.

- Me concede esta dança?- perguntou o moreno à loira, com quem trocara alguns olhares discretos.

Ela apenas acentiu e lhe estendeu a mão.

Rapidamente o loiro e a ruiva foram deixados sozinhos.

XxXxX

- Confesso que não a reconheci.- comentou Draco

- Digo o mesmo de ti.

- Deixaste de ser tão magrela.- alfinetou o loiro

- Vejo que não perdeste nem um pingo de tua incoveniência.- rebateu ela

- Ora, não sejas rude Virgínia.- falou ele, andando em volta da ruiva.- Estás muito mais bela agora.

- Que atrevimento!- falou ela, indignada.

- Vais me dizer que nunca foi elogiada por um homem?

- Não desta maneira tão tão...

- Direta?- perguntou ele, se aproximando da moça.

- Vê se te encherga Draco, não quero fazer parte dos teus joguinhos.- falou ela, se afastando.

- Como podes pensar tal coisa?- perguntou ele.- Estou apenas elogiando uma bela senhorita.- disse, pegando calmamente a mão direita da ruiva e depositando ali um beijo.

- Sei sei. Conheço-te muito bem Malfoy.- começou ela.- Não caio nessa conversa fiada.

- Estás magoada pelas brincadeirinhas do passado?- alfinetou o loiro, pela segunda vez naquela noite.

- Brincadeirinhas?! Tu eras o capeta.- disse a moça, se mantendo calma.- Colocavas mel no meu cabelo, rãs em minha cama, me empurravas no lago e colocava pedras em minhas bolsas.

- Esqueças disso Virgínia. Éramos apenas crianças.- falou ele, tentando se aproximar novamente, mas sendo repelido pela ruiva.

- Não, eu nunca vou esquecer de tudo que fizeste para enfernizar meus verões.- disse ela, calmamente mas com certo rancor em seu tom de voz.

- Pois eu garanto que faço-a esquecer até o fim desta noite.- sussurrou o loiro, ao pé do ouvido da Weasley.

- Saiba que eu não sou uma daquelas que cai perdidamente em teus braços.- sussurrou a garota, em resposta.- Nos vemos por aí, Draco.- falou ela, mandando um beijo no ar para o garoto que a olhava surpreso e logo depois indo em direção ao salão de dança.

XxXxX

- Virgínia já arranjou algum pretendente?- perguntou Narcisa

- Oh sim, muitos.- respondeu a Weasley.- Mas recusou a todos.

- E por que tal fato?

- Creio que não sei responder esta pergunta.- disse a ruiva.- E quanto ao jovem Malfoy?

- Querida amiga, Draco é demasiadamente complicado.- respondeu a loira, soltando um risinho

- Entendo perfeitamente.- falou Molly, copiando o gesto da amiga.

XxXxX

A música que Luna e Blaise dançavam havia chegado ao fim.

- Venha comigo.- sussurrou Virgínia ao ouvido da amiga

As duas andaram apressadamente até um grande sofá vago em uma sala pouco movimentada.

- Conte-me tudo!- falou a ruiva, empolgada.

- Ele não é apenas belo, é simpático atencioso e dança maravilhosamente bem.- falou a Lovegood, com os olhos brilhando.

- Vou torcer para que ele a chame para uma nova dança.

- E quanto a você e o ...

- Loiro petulante?- perguntou a ruiva, com um mini sorriso nos lábios.

- Eu conheço muito bem esta face Virgínia! O que ocorreu em minha ausência?

- O ridículo tentou me cortejar. Mas claro que sem sucesso.- disse a Weasley, agora com um sorriso de vitória no rosto.

- Deus do céu, estás louca?! É do filho do Duque que estamos a falar!- indignou-se a loira.- Draco Incrivelmente belo Malfoy!

- Pode até ser belo, mas é irritante e egocêntrico.

- Então tu achas que o loiro é belo hã?- disse a Lovegood, com um semblante divertido, fazendo a amiga fechar a cara.

- Cala-te Luna!- indignou-se a ruiva, fazendo a amiga rir.

XxXxX

- Draco, a Srta. Lovegood é simplesmente magnífica.- comentou Blaise ao amigo, enquanto ambos bebiam um delicioso vinho tinto.

- Porque não chama a moça para uma nova dança?- perguntou o loiro

- Lhe asseguro que mais tarde irei.- respondeu o moreno, bebendo um gole de vinho em seguida..- E quanto a bela ruiva?

- Terei a pequena em minhas mãos esta noite.- respondeu o Malfoy, com um sorriso malicioso.

- Não estejas tão convicto disso caro amigo. Ela me pareceu ser bem difícil.

- Conheço os truques para seduzir uma mulher, caro amigo, garanto a você que conseguirei.

- Se tu dizes tal coisa. Quem sou eu para contrariar.

- E então, vamos jogar cartas?- perguntou o loiro, sinalizando discretamente ao amigo a mesa de jogos em que duas jovens haviam acabado de se sentar.

XxXxX

- Podemos acompanhá-las no pôker?- perguntou o moreno, com um sorriso radiante

- Claro, sentem-se.- respondeu a loira.

Draco se sentou ao lado da ruiva, fazendo com que essa buface discretamente.

- Não vamos esquecer que pôker é um jogo de apostas cavalheiros.- comentou a ruiva.

- Mas é claro. Pode embaralhar as cartas, Virgínia.- disse o loiro, com sua usual voz arrastada ( **N/A:** e incrívelmente sexy! )

A ruiva rapidamente embaralhou as cartas e as distibuiu.

Depois de 6 rodadas, quatro vencidas pela ruiva e duas vencidas por Draco, decidiram que esta seria a última da noite.

- Estou fora.- disse Blaise, coloando suas cartas, viradas para baixo, sobre a mesa.

- Eu também.- falou Luna, seguindo o gesto do jovem.

Apenas Draco e Virgínia continuaram com as cartas na mão.

O loiro nada respondeu, apenas colou três notas de cem libras na mesa.

A ruiva seguiu o gesto do loiro.

- Tens um bom jogo então, Sr. Malfoy?- perguntou ela, com uma das sobrancelhas levantada.

O jovem colocou mais 200 libras à mesa.

A ruiva além de colocar mais 200 libras, colocou mais 100.

- Mostre-me do que és capaz Draco.- disse, divertida.

Aquilo havia se tornado um duelo pessoal que Blaise e Luna assistiam, contendo os risos.

O loiro colocou as cem libras a mesa e disse:

- Vamos acabar logo com isso.

A moça apenas acentiu e falou:

- Primeiro você Malfoy.

O jovem abaixou as cartas e mostrou 5 cartas do naipe de copas.

- Flush.- disse ele, com um sorriso de vitória.

A Weasley olhou-o, divertida, e logo depois revelou suas cartas.

Exibia dois oitos ( um de ouros e o outro de espadas ) e três cartas de dez ( de ouros, de paus e de espadas )

- Full Hand.- falou, sorrindo.

O loiro fechou a cara. E viu a Weasley pegar o dinheiro da mesa.

- O jogo foi ótimo, cavalheiros.- disse a ruiva.- Com licença.- disse ela, se levantando educadamente da mesa, sendo seguida pela amiga.

XxXxX

- É Draco...ela é esperta.- disse Blaise, batendo levemente nas costas do amigo que ainda bufava de indignação.

- Vamos ver até quando.- comentou o loiro, pegando uma taça de vinho e virando-a em um só gole.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Oiii genteee ! Apresento a vocês uma idéia que eu tive enquanto trabalhava em uma redação pro colégio. Essa história terá 3 ou 4 capítulos, ainda estou decidindo. Mas para que eu continue preciso saber se vocês gostaram. Então, é isso. Beijos !


	2. Capítulo dois

**Capítulo dois: Queres ação?**

- Não sei como tu consegues..- comentou Luna à amiga, enquanto bebericava um vinho tinto.

- Consegues o que?- perguntou Virgínia, fingindo desentendimento.

- Ora, tu sabes muito bem.

- Não sei não.

- Como tu consegues rejeitar um pedaço de mau caminho como aquele?

- Da mesma maneira que rejeitei todos os outros homens que pensam com a cabeça de baixo.- sussurrou a ruiva, causando uma cara de espanto na loira.

- Céus Virgínia! Olha como falas.- falou a Lovegood.- Assim nenhum homem a cortejará mais.- disse, ralhando de forma moderada.

A ruiva apenas lhe lançou um sorriso divertido e bebeu mais um gole da taça de vinho em suas mãos.

- Estou a procura de um homem que me trate como eu devo ser tratada, e não como um brinquedo ou um troféu.- falou ela.

- E quem disse que Draco não a trata bem?- perguntou a loira.

- Não é esta a questão Luna.- falou a Weasley.- Ele só está me cortejando para poder me levar para cama.

A loira mais uma vez, escancarou a boca em choque.

- Ora Luna, até parece que não sabes dos instintos masculinos.- disse a ruiva, com um tom de voz levemente debochado, levantando a sobrancelha direita.

- Fizeste o favor de me lembrar.- murmurou a Lovegood, com certa decepção.

XxXxX

- Preciso que distraia a Srta. Lovegood imediatamente.- Falou Draco ao amigo,quando o encontrou conversando com outros rapazes.

- Posso saber para que tanta urgência?- perguntou Blaise, curioso.

- Apenas faça isso, sim?

- Como quiser.- respondeu o moreno, se afastando do loiro e indo em direção a uma das salas da mansão.

XxXxX

- Aceitas dançar comigo novamente?- perguntou Blaise à loira que conversava com a amiga em um dos sofás de uma sala iluminada.

- Claro que sim.- respondeu a Lovegood, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Depois me conte tudo.- sussurrou Gina, ao ouvido da amiga, e logo depois lançando uma piscadela para a amiga.

A ruiva, agora sozinha, se contentava em aproveitar seu vinho e observar o local.

XxXxX

- Posso saber o que uma senhorita tão bela como tu estás a fazer sozinha?- perguntou Draco, com sua usual voz arrastada, à Weasley sentada no sofá.

- Ah..você.- murmurou ela, sem olhar para o jovem.

- É falta de educação não olhar para as pessoas quando estas lhe dirigem à palavra.- falou ele, com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- Que seja.- bufou a ruiva, entendiada, ainda sem olhá-lo.

- Virgínia, Virgínia...garanto que sua mãe lhe educou corretamente.- disse ele, se sentando ao lado dela e levantando o rosto da mesma para que ela o olhace.

- Não me toque.- disse ela, azeda, se esquivando da mão do loiro.

- Selvagem.- sussurrou o jovem, com um sorriso malicioso.- Eu gosto.- colocou sua mão sobre a dela.

- Draco, creio que entendes inglês, sim?- perguntou a ruiva, pela primeira vez de maneira doce, se aproximando do Malfoy.

- Mas é claro Virgínia.- disse, tornando o espaço entre eles cada vez menor.

- Então sabes o que significa _não me toque_.- sussurrou a ruiva, com a boca serrada, controlando sua fúria.

Nesse exato instante, duas senhoras vinham conversando animadamente até eles.

- Vejo que já se encontraram.- falou Narcisa, com um sorriso.

- Céus Draco! Estás homem feito!- disse Molly, entusiasmada, enquanto o jovem beijava-lhe a mão.- E muito belo por sinal.- completou a ruiva, soltando um pequeno riso em seguida.

- Fico grato pelo elogio, Condessa Weasley.- falou ele.- Como está o Conde?

- Cada vez melhor, querido.- respondeu a senhora, sorrindo.- Obrigada por perguntar.

- E tu Virgínia, como reconheceste meu filho?- perguntou a loira

- Não o reconheci pela aparência, Condessa Malfoy, o reconheci pelo nome.- começou ela, olhando para o loiro.- Quando ele me cumprimentou.

- Oh sim.- disse a loira, surpresa.- Por que não cham esta bela moça para dançar, Draco?- perguntou.

- Queres dançar?- perguntou o jovem, estendendo a mão esquerda para a ruiva.

- É claro.- respondeu a Weasley, com um sorriso forçado, estendendo a mão direita para o loiro.

As duas senhoras, quando viram seus filhos se distanciarem, trocaram olhares cúmplices e pequenos risos, que passaram dispercebidos ao intenso barulho do local.

XxXxX

- Sei que não querias fazer isto.- sussurrou Draco, ao ouvido da Weasley, quando eles se posicionavam para dançar.

- Vejo que não és tão ignorante quanto parece ser.- sussurrou a ruiva, em resposta, iniciando os movimento da dança.

- Como és envocada, moça.- falou ele, enquanto realizava seus movimentos.- Sabia que é prejudicial a tua saúde?

- Quando tu deixarás de ser tão chato e começarás a tratar de assuntos mais interessantes?- perguntou ela, unindo sua mão a do loiro, enquanto realizavam passos da dança.

- Quer que eu seja eu mesmo?- perguntou ele

- Exatamente.- falou Gina.- Mostre-me suas garras, Malfoy.

- Como quiser então.- sussurrou ele, ao ouvido da ruiva, enquanto passava, discretamente, a mão direita pela lateral do corpo da moça.

A ruiva apenas fechou os olhos, sentindo aquela respiração quente tocando sua nuca e aquela mão sutil em sua cintura.

- Tu queres o mesmo que eu Virgínia.- sussurrou ele, fazendo a dama se arrepiar.- eu posso sentir.- disse, beijando discretamente a curva do pescoço da Weasley.

Com um baque, ela rapidamente voltou a realidade.

- Como tu ousas tentar me seduzir desta maneira?!- perguntou ela, parando de dançar, e saindo do salão, deixando um loiro satisfeito para trás.

XxXxX

- Como eu o odeio!- falava Gina, para si mesma, enquanto se aproximava da amiga.- É um cretino, aproveitador, safado!

- Dr..

- Nem ouse pronunciar este nome em minha presença Luna Lovegood!- bufou a garota, tentando controlar suas emoções.

- Vejo que algo aconteceu entre os dois...- comentou a loira.- posso saber do que estamos a tratar ?

- Prefiro não comentar.- murmurou a ruiva, massageando a testa com seus dedos finos e delicados.

XxXxX

- E então Draco?- perguntou Blaise, quando encontrou o Malfoy beliscando alguns petiscos.

- Quase lá, caro amigo.- respondeu o loiro, com um semblante calmo.

- Qual o próximo passo?- perguntou o moreno.

- Como és curioso. Sabias que é falta de respeito para com seus amigos?- perguntou Draco

- Deixas disso e dizes logo o que irás fazer!

- Tudo a seu tempo Blaise.- disse o Malfoy, percebendo a dama Weasley a andar pela casa sem a companhia da amiga.- Por que não vais se entreter com a dama loira?- perguntou.

- De fato, é uma boa idéia.- falou o moreno, se despedindo do amigo e indo procurar Luna para uma conversa íntima.

XxXxX

Virgínia caminhava discretamente pelo salão à procura de algum ser interessante. Mas a única coisa que notava eram pessoas esnobes demais para lhe dirigirem a palavra.

Subitamente, ela é puxada para dentro de uma sala escura e vazia.

- Creio que não esperavas por isso..- sussurrou uma voz arrastada em seu ouvido.

A ruiva se encontrava prensada na parede, e sua boca tapada por uma mão.

Tentou gritar.

Em vão.

- Se ficares quieta, tirarei minha mão de sua adorável boca.

Ela apenas assentiu, reconhecendo o dono daquela voz arrastada.

- Seu ser repugnante!- exaltou a Weasley, quando a mão soltou sua boca.- Solte-me agora Draco Malfoy!

- Tu mesma querias saber do que eu era capaz.- sussurrou ele, malicioso.

- Já disse que não estou interessada em nada que envolvas tu.- disse ela, cuspindo as palavras.

- E eu já disse que consigo tudo o que quero.- sussurrou ele, se aproximando.- E nunca precisei forçar ninguém.- com isso, o loiro afundou sua cabeça no pescoço da moça, arrancando um alto suspiro desta.- Estás vendo?

- Tu achas que é bom o bastante para mim?- perguntou ela, com uma sobrancelha arqueada, entrando no joguete do rapaz.

Ele apenas lançou-lhe um sorriso malicioso.

- Pois saiba que para me ter.- disse ela, invertendo a posição com a do loiro.- Vais ter que fazer muito melhor do que isso.

- Adoro quando tu ditas as regras.- respondeu ele, prensando a ruiva novamente na parede.- Torna tudo mais excitante.- disse, dando-lhe um beijo na trave da boca.

Virgínia olhou para o rapaz com um misto de surpresa e satisfação.

- Draco, Draco...é só o que sabes fazer?- perguntou ela, se esquivando da posição em que se encontrava e indo para o outro lado do aposento.- Pensei que tua reputação fosse fiel ao que me contaram...- falou ela, divertida com a cara de insatisfação do Malfoy.

- Então ouviste coisas sobre mim, sim?- perguntou ele, tentando arrastá-la novamente para seu jogo.

- Mas é claro Malfoy.- disse ela.- O jovem que dorme cada dia da semana com uma moça diferente.

- Isso não é verdade.- falou ele, prensando-a novamente na parede.- Elas vem até mim, o que eu posso fazer?- pergntou ele.- Negar é que não vou.

- Tu me das nojo.- sussurrou ela, pingando veneno

- E tu não queres me dar o que quero.- respondeu ele, aproximando o rosto do dela.

- Não te atrevas a se aproximar mais!

- Vou ter que correr este risco, cara donzela.

- Falso!

- Exagerada!

- Grosso!

- Atrevida!

Silêncio. A única coisa que se ouvia no aposento era o som das respirações e as vozes ecoando nos outros cômodos da mansão.

- Falas falas falas, mas nenhuma ação.- falou o loiro, colando seu nariz ao dela.

- Queres ação Draco?- perguntou a ruiva, venenosa.- Então lhe mostrarei o que é ação.- falou, segurando fortemente a nuca do rapaz e unindo seus lábios aos dele em um beijo arrebatador.

_Continua..._

**N/A:** Oi genteeee !! Estou eu aqui postando mais um cap pra vocês.

Sei que esse foi curto, mas é que eu quero dar um suspense muhahahah xD

Vocês nem podem imaginar o que vem por aí ! auhauhauha

Continuem lendo e deixando reviews ! Eu adoro lê-las e elas me dão energia e idéias pra escrever ! :D

**Respondendo as reviews :**

**Luiza Potter:** Oi querida! Que bom que você gostou da idéia e do capítulo. FIco muito feliz! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Beijos!

**Jane Alves:** Oi querida! Que bom que você gostou do primeiro cap! Agora, depois de ler o segundo, como você está se sentindo? auhauahuah. O Draco é sinônimo de sexy! xD. Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos!

**Denni Brandon Malfoy:** Oi querida! Que bom que gostou da fic! O Draco é muito muito cuidadoso, ele sabe que tá brincando com o fogo ( literalmente uahuaah ). O que achou deste cap? Beijos!

**Oraculo:** Oi queridaa! Bem, espero que você não me mate por parar em uma hora tão comprometedora auhauaha. Mas fico muito muito feliz em receber um elogio seu :'). Adoro suas reviews! E me conta, o que você achou do cap? Beijos!

**Drik Phelton:** Oi queridaa! Suas reviews são como gritos de líderes de torcida para jogos. Eu adoro! E fiquei muito muito feliz de você ter gostado de todo o look da fic :D ! E ela retrata um baile do século XVIII. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também. Beijos!

**Camila Townes:** Oi queridaa! Fico muito feliz de você ter gostado dessa fic também. E convenhamos que o draco vestido de duque e falando na segunda pessoa não tem pra ninguém! É ele e só! auhauhaahua. O Blaise e a Luna completam a química das historias, também amo eles! Espero que tenha gostado do cap. Beijos !

PS: preciso confessar um coisa: senti falta da sua review no eu sei que você quer. Achei até que você não tinha gostado do cap.

É isso então! Até o próximo capítulo gente :D !! Beijos Gaabii


	3. Capítulo três

**Capítulo 3: O que queres?**

A língua do loiro deslizava sensualmente junto a dela em uma sintonia nunca antes experimentada.

A ruiva o arranhava na nuca e ele a segurava fortemente pela cintura, com medo de que ela se atrevesse a parar.

Como um homem conseguia despertar tanto desejo, tanta loucura dentro si?

Estavam completamente rendidos um ao outro.

A boca dele deixou a dela e tratou de trilhar um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço alvo da moça. Ela suspirou em resposta ao toque.

- Gostas disso Virgínia?- sussurrou ele, ao ouvido dela, que nada respondeu, apenas o fitou, com os olhos em chamas.

- E quanto a ti?- perguntou ela, se inclinando e passando a língua sensualmente pelos lábios do loiro, arrancando um gemido rouco do mesmo.

Draco a puxou com voracidade para mais um beijo cheio de luxúria.

XxXxX

- Luna, bela Luna.- falou Blaise, sentado ao lado da loira em um dos sofás da mansão.- Como tu consegues ser tão contagiante?

Ela corou ao ouvir o elogio e sorriu, involuntariamente.

- Adoro quando tu ficas assim.- falou ele, com um sorriso.

- Assim como?- quis saber a Lovegood.

- Com a face corada.- respondeu ele, passando a mão direita pelo rosto da moça.

- Blaise, preciso que me digas algo.- falou ela.

- O que quiseres.- disse o moreno.

- Estás apenas a brincar comigo ou ou...

- O que?

- Ou...gostas realmente da minha companhia?- murmurou a loira, fitando o chão, envergonhada.

- Sabe o que pensei na primeira vez que te vi no baile?- perguntou ele à Lovegood, enquanto segurava a mão direita da moça.

- Pois me diga.

- Pensei que tu eras a senhorita mais linda de todo o baile.- sussurrou ele, ao ouvido dela.

- Então não é apenas um jogo?- falou ela, divertida, enquanto segurava o rosto do Zabine.

- Deixemos isso para Draco e Virgínia.- falou o jovem, se aproximando do rosto da loira.- Façamos algo mais interessante.- sussurrou ele, e logo depois beijando a loira (que correspondeu à altura).

XxXxX

- Jovem Potter, que bom vê-lo.- falou Narcisa, lançando ao rapaz um sorriso.

Harry Potter estava vestido com trajes aristocráticos azul escuro e uma máscara de cor semelhante. Seus olhos verdes pareciam brilhar mais do que nunca e seu corpo mais escultural.

- Muito obrigada pelo convite, Condessa Malfoy.- disse o moreno, a cumprimentando.

- Harry querido!- falou Molly, animada.- um bocado de tempo se passou desde sua última visita! Como estás?

- Estou divinamente bem.- respondeu ele, com um sorriso.- E como estão todos?- perguntou.

- Estão todos ótimos, inclusive Arthur, que acabou de sair de uma forte gripe.- respondeu ela

- Céus, mande minhas lembranças a ele.

- Virgínia está aqui. Tu nem irás reconhecê-la.- comentou a Weasley.

- Vou procurá-la então.- falou Harry.- Com licença senhoras.- disse, educadamente, e logo depois se distanciando das duas.

XxXxX

- O que queres, Malfoy?- perguntou a Weasley, arfando, de maneira felina.

- Queres que eu me manifeste?- perguntou o loiro, buscando por ar.

- Se estou perguntando...- sussurrou ela, encostando na parede.- Diga.

- Estás louca se acha que me rebaixarei a tal nível.- falou ele, encurralando-a na parede.

- Bem, nesse caso, não temos mais nada a tratar.- falou ela, com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

- Sabias que esse sorriso fica ainda melhor em ti do que em mim?- falou ele, aproximando o rosto do dela.

XxXxX

- Virgínia?- perguntou Harry, um pouco chocado diante da cena a sua frente.

- Ha-Harry?- disse ela, empurrando o loiro para o lado.- É você mesmo?- perguntou, com um sorriso se formando no rosto.

- Como tu mudaste ruiva!- exclamou ele, abraçando a moça, e esquecendo de cumprimentar o outro rapaz presente no local.- Estás mais bela ainda!

- Ha-han.- falou o Malfoy.- Potter, prazer em vê-lo.- disse, estendendo a mão para o outro jovem.

- De fato é.- respondeu o moreno, cumprimentando o loiro.

- Tu tens muita coisa para me contar Sr. Harry Potter!- exclamou a Weasley, animada, colocando o braço em torno do braço do rapaz.

- Ainda não acabamos nossos assuntos Virgínia.- murmurou o loiro, contendo a fúria que crescia dentro de si.

- Creio que é assunto encerrado Draco.- disse ela, e logo depois se afastando dali com o moreno.

XxXxX

- Blaise...isso é errado.- disse Luna, parando o beijo.- Sou uma senhorita de..

- Família, eu sei.- respondeu ele, calmamente.- Tu achas que se eu não sentisse algo forte por ti estarias a te beijar?- abriu um sorriso.

- Tu és perfeito.- sussurrou ela.- Pareço estar em um sonho.- completou, com os olhos brilhando.

- Tu és meu sonho.- falou o moreno.- Um sonho que acaba de se realizar.- disse, beijando-a levemente nos lábios.

XxXxX

- Conte-me me tudo Harry.- falou Virgínia animada, enquanto conversava com o moreno em uma das mesas do grande salão.- Por onde tens andado?

- Não sei se já lhe disse, mas estou noivo.- falou ele, abrindo um sorriso.

- Estou me sentindo completamente traída, como ousas não revelar-me tal fato com antecedência?!- exclamou a ruiva

- Estava hospedado na residência dos Parkinson.

- Não me diga que..

- Sim, minha noiva é a Srta. Parkinson.

- Ó Céus! Como são as coisas.- comentou ela.- Anteriormente detestavas a moça, mas agora veja só: apaixonado.- disse, rindo.

- Tu não estás em um caminho tão diferente do meu.- comentou o Potter.- Bem vi o que estava para acontecer naquele recinto.- completou, piscando o olho direito para a ruiva.

- Ora Harry não sejas tolo.- falou a Weasley.- Eu e Malfoy não temos absolutamente nada um com o outro.

- Posso bem ver.- zombou ele.

- Já que pretendes continuar com esse interrogatório, falarei de uma vez: beijei-o algumas vezes, mas por pura diversão.- falou ela. - Nada de sentimentos envolvidos.

- Estás certa disso?- perguntou o moreno.

- Certamente que sim.- respondeu ela.- Hum.. e como andas tua noiva?- quis saber a ruiva, em uma tentativa de desviar o assunto.

- Esta ótima.- disse o Potter.- Está louca para ver-te novamente.

- Também esto louca para vê-la novamente. Não a vejo desde que brincávamos de boneca.- disse a moça, rindo em seguida.

XxXxX

- Han-han...com licença.- disse Draco, parado em frente a um casal sentado à um sofa.- Será que podemos nos falar por um momento Blaise?- perguntou.

- Luna, te importas se eu a deixar sozinha por alguns minutos?-perguntou o moreno, de maneira apaixonada.

- É claro que não.- respondeu a loira, delicadamente.

- Então, já retorno a ti meu sonho.- sussurrou o Zabine ao ouvido da moça e logo depois se levantou para conversar com o amigo.

XxXxX

- O que se passa Draco?- perguntou o moreno.

- É aquele Potter Maldito.- murmurou o loiro, contendo sua raiva.

- Não posso acreditar que me chamaste para cá para desabafar sobre tua crise de ciúmes.- falou Blaise, incrédulo.

- Ciúmes?! Eu?!- exclamou Draco.- Estás louco Zabine. Dramo Malfoy nunca se apega a nenhuma mulher, está lembrado disso?

- Então se tu não ligas para Virgínia porque estás a odiar o pobre Potter?

- Ora, porque simplesmente não o suporto! Olha como ele é atrevido!- exclamou o loiro.

- Draco..

- Fica cortejando a moça assim tão abertamente...

- Draco..

- Não dá para acreditar nisso! Olha..

- Draco!!

- O que foi Blaise?!

- Harry Potter está noivo da Srta. Pansy Parkinson.- falou o moreno, calmamente.- Ele não está cortejando a Srta. Virgínia. Isso tudo que estás a imaginar são falácias de tua cabeça.

- Mas..mas..

- Draco, acalme-se.- falou o moreno.- Se queres tanto a atenção da moça, vá direto ao ponto. Como tu sempre fizeste.- disse, malicioso.

XxXxX

- Minhs congratulações Potter.- falou Draco, invadindo a conversa entre o moreno e a Weasley.- Soube que irás se casar.

- Sim, de fato vou.- respondeu o jovem.

- Como soubestes disso?- perguntou a ruiva, incrédula.

- Blaise comentou enquanto conversávamos.

- Com licença Virgínia, a Srta. Lovegood está a me chamar.- falou o moreno, educadamente.- Depois nos falamos.- completou ele, e logo depois se dirigiu ao meio do salão para conversar com a loira.

XxXxX

- Posso saber o porque desta ceninha?- perguntou a Weasley, levemente alterada.

- Não vejo problema algum em congratular um velho conhecido.- respondeu Draco.

- Ora Malfoy, tu não me enganas nem se quisesse.

- Porque achas sempre que tu és o centro das atenções?- perguntou o loiro.- Tenho uma novidade para ti Virgínia: Tu não és!- exclamou ele, pegando o braço da ruiva.

- Basta!- exclamou a moça.- Não posso mais suportar estas discussões. Preciso de ar.- disse, se esquivando do braço do jovem e indo em direção aos jardins da mansão.

Mas ela não havia notado que o loiro a seguia sorrateiramente em silêncio.

XxXxX

- Sr. Harry Potter! Que bom vê-lo!- exclamou Luna, o cumprimentando

- Srta. Lovegood, como estás mudada.- falou o moreno, a cumprimentando com um beijo na mão direita.

- Soube que estás noivo.- disse a moça.- Desejo conhecê-la.

- Pansy é uma antiga amiga de Virgínia. Vamos visitá-la no próximo verão, se bem o desejares poderá estar com Virgínia a esperar por nós.

- Claro, claro. Irei conversar com nossa querida amiga.

- Me digas Luna, estás comprometida?- perguntou Harry, sorrindo por ver as bochechas da loira adquirirem um tom rosado.

- Eu..eu...

- De fato está.- disse Blaise Zabine, se posicionando ao lado da moça e entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela.

XxXxX

Gina estava parada a admirar o grande lago da proprieda. A serenidade do local lhe trazia paz e tranquilidade.

- Virgínia.- falou uma voz arrastada atrás de si.

A ruiva se virou para encarar um jovem Malfoy encostado no tronco de uma formosa árvore.

- O que estás a fazer aqui?- perguntou ela, vendo sua paz e tranqulidade se esvairem.

- É minha propriedade, eu é que lhe pergunto o que tu estás a fazer aqui.- respondeu o loiro.

- Vai te embora.- pediu ela, se virando novamente para o lago.- Não estou disposta a conversar no momento.

- Lembra-se do verão em que tu desfilavas com um vestido rosa em volta do lago?- perguntou Draco, ignorando o pedido da moça, e caminhando lentamente até ela.

- Como poderia esquecer.- murmurou ela, ainda de costas.

_Flashback_

_Uma pequena garotinha de 6 anos desfilava com um belo vestido rosa bebê em volta do lago._

_Seus cabelos compridos que caíam até suas costas em longos chachos se encontravam esvoaçantes ao toque do vento._

_- Virgínia!- exclamou um pequeno Draco Malfoy de 7 anos, indo de encontro a ela._

_- O que se passa Malfoy?- perguntou ela, entediada._

_- Porque estás a rodopiar?- perguntou ele._

_- Porque ganhei este belo vestido de mamãe e quis esperimentá-lo hoje.- disse a menina, de forma sonhadora._

_- Há algo de errado com ele.- falou Draco, analisando._

_- O que?- perguntou a ruivinha, olhando para o vestido, preocupada._

_- Ele não está...- disse Draco se aproximando dela.- molhado o suficiente!- exclamou, empurrando a menina para dentro do lago._

_A ruivinha subiu a superfície com uma feição chorosa._

_- Te odeio Draco Malfoy!- berrou a menina, em fúria.- Tu irás pagar por isso!_

_Fim do Flashback_

- Eras tão mal comigo.- sussurrou a ruiva, amargurada.

- Eu era uma criança.- respondeu ele, agora bem próximo da moça.

- Às vezes penso que deveria ter lhe dado o troco por todas as vezes que me fez sofrer.- murmurou a Weasley, virando de frente pra o jovem.

- Talvez eu possa lhe ajudar.- disse o loiro, segurando os dois braços da ruiva.

- Tu não ousarias!- exclamou a moça.

- Acho que tu esqueceste de quem eu sou.- falou ele, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, e logo depois empurrando a ruiva para dentro do lago.

Ele só não esperava que a Weasley o segurace pela roupa e o levasse junto para dentro do lago.

_Continua..._

XxXxX

**N/A:** Oi gente!! Eu até que atualizei bem rápido dessa vez hein ;D ! Acho que foi o incentivo das reviews. Amei todas elas, muito obrigada! E gennnnnte o que será que vai acontecer ao jovem casal molhado da trama? Esperem pra ver ! uahauhauha ! Eu sou má :P ! O próximo cap será o último, buá ! Gosto tanto de escrever esta fic...Agora,

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Oraculo:** Oi queridaaa! Desculpa por ter feito isso com você! E espero que você você não queira me matar após ler este cap! auhauaha. Acho que todas nós queríamos estar no lugar da Gi. Escrever a Gina meio saidinha é engraçado! auhauhaua. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Camila Townes:** Oi queridaaa! Gina tem O poder, de fato. Pra fazer aquele loiro gostoso perder a linha tem que ter alguma coisa né? auhauh. Essas falas da Gina são realmente engraçadas, além das caras e bocas que ela faz né. auhauah. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Drik Phelton:** Oi queridaaa! Atendendo aos seus pedidos coloquei um pouquinho mais de B/L! E quanto ao final do outro cap, foi realmente bem bem sexy! O Draco é tudo né? Não tem nem como comparar auhauah. Eu também caía na conversa dele na hora. Ficaria toda hipnotisada por aqueles olhos cinzentos. Ui! auhauhauah. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:** Oi queridaaa! Que bom que você gostou do cap! E do fogo da Gina! auhauha. Espero que tenha gostado desse também! Beijos!

**Kaká Malfoy:** Oi queridaaa! Que bom que você gostou! E espero que esse cap tenha satisfeito sua curiosidade! auhauha. Beijos!

**Jane Alves:** Oi queridaaa! Atendendo aos teus pedidos resolvi por o Mr. Potter na história!Como você mesma disse: para apimentar auhauaha. As duas de fato estão pensando em algo xD. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Loh Malfoy:** Oi queridaaa! Ebaaa, adoro mais leitoras! Que bom que você gostou da fic e da gina saidinha! Adoro escrevê-la assim. auahuaha. Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

**Ana Gabi:** Oi queridaaa! Ri muito com a sua review! Adorei você ter colocado na segunda pessoa xD. Que bom que gostou da fic! Espero que tenha gostado do cap! Beijos!

É isso então pessoinhas do meu coração,

Um beijo pra todo mundo que acompanha a fic! E desculpa se pelo caminho vocês tiverem encontrado alguns erros gramaticais. xD

Até o próximo cap,

Beijos Gaabii


	4. Último capítulo

**Último Capítulo: Amo-te**

- Ahá !

- Tu irás pagar por isso Virgínia!

- Eu? Tu que me jogas na água e eu que pago o pato?-- perguntou a ruiva, indignada.

- Minhas roupas estão a pesar.- comentou o loiro, enquanto tirava o casaco e o jogava a margem do lago.

- Estás a se despir assim na frente de uma dama?!- exclamou a moça, cobrindo os olhos ao perceber que o loiro já se encontrava com o peito nú.

- Nada que nunca tenhas visto.- brincou ele, fazendo a ruiva se irritar.

Quando a Weasley retirou a mão dos olhos deparou-se com a visão do céu. O loiro parecia ter o corpo esculpido por deuses, e por um momento ela desejou ser as gotículas que percorriam o abdomem definido dele.

- O que foi?- perguntou ele com uma das sobrancelhas levantada, percebendo a cara da moça.

- Ora, nada.- respondeu ela.- Não aguento mais estas roupas, elas estão a encomodar.

- Então tire-as.

- Tu achas mesmo que sou igual a ti?- perguntou ela, sarcástica.- Tenho minha imagem a zelar Malfoy.

- Estás com medo do que eu vou pensar Virgínia?- perguntou ele malicioso, nadando para próximo dela.

- É óbvio que não.- respondeu a Weasley de imediato.- Só não acho que seja uma atitude adequada para uma moça de família.

- Não há ninguém aqui fora além de nós dois. Esqueça por um momento de seus modos.- comentou ele.

Quando o loiro terminou de falar, Gina nadou até a parte rasa do lago e retirou seu vestido, ficando apenas com uma leve roupa de baixo preta, similar a uma camisola.

Draco não podia imaginar que por debaixo daquele belo vestido existiria algo ainda mais maravilhoso. A pele branca e salpicada de sardas dela combinava perfeitamente com as curvas sutis de seu corpo. Possuía um colo avantajado assim como pernas bem torneadas. Nunca vira algo tão provocante em toda sua vida.

- O que os anos não fazem.- comentou o Malfoy, fazendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos

- Poupe-me de teus comentários. Como tu mesmo disses anteriormente: Não há nada que tu não tenhas visto.- disse a Weasley, nadando para a parte mais funda novamente.

- É aí que te enganas ruiva.

XxXxX

- Tu estás acompanhada do Sr. Zabine?- perguntou Harry à loira, com um sorriso caloroso.

- Eu eu...

- Não estou ao lado dela agora Potter?- perguntou Blaise, enciumado.- Acho que isso responde tua pergunta.

- Bem, felicidades ao casal, não desejo interrompê-los.- comentou Harry.- Vemo-nos em breve.- disse, saudando ambos e depois se distanciando.

XxXxX

- O que foi isso tudo?- perguntou Luna, meio irritada

- Ele estava muito próximo a ti.- respondeu Blaise, com um leve bico.

- Oras, tu não precisavas fazer esta cena. Harry está comprometido.- comentou Luna, segurando o riso por ver que não se passava de um ataque de ciúmes.- Sabes que tu és quem eu quero.- disse, passando a mão direita delicadamente pela face do moreno.

Ele logo abriu um largo sorriso.

- Amo-te Luna.

XxXxX

- Tu achas que isso resultará em algo querida amiga?- perguntou Molly à loira, entre risadinhas, ao ver que sua filha e o jovem Malfoy estavam sumidos.

- Estou certa de que irá.- respondeu Narcisa, com os olhos brilhando.

- Será uma bela união.- comentou a ruiva, e logo depois soltando um longo suspiro.

- Eu estou mais preocupada em quantos netos iremos ganhar.- falou a Malfoy, fazendo a amiga rir.

- Acha que eles estão bem?- perguntou Molly.

- Tenho absoluta certeza.

XxXxX

- Co-como assim Draco?- perguntou a ruiva, corada.

- Nunca vi moça alguma que pudesse se comparar a ti Virgínia.- comentou ele, com os olhos brilhando em desejo.

- Realmente não consigo entendê-lo Draco.- falou ela.- Sempre me odiaste. E porque isso agora?

- O que há entre nós Virgínia?- perguntou ele, malicioso, ignorando a pergunta da loira e nadando para perto dela novamente.

- Tu não estas a jogar comigo Draco?- perguntou ela, séria.- Isso não responde a tua pergunta?

- Não parece que estás apenas a jogar.- brincou ele, com um sorriso presunçoso na face.

- Não importa o que possa parecer.- murmurou ela.- A questão é que estou farta de jogar.- disse, nadando para as margens do lago e saindo.

Quando a ruiva estava a recolher seu vestido no chão, uma mão forte a segura pelo braço.

- Virgínia, espere.

XxXxX

- Blaise eu...

- Não digas nada Luna.- disse o moreno, a abraçando.- Só quero que tu sejas minha para sempre.- sussurrou ele, ao ouvido dela.- Queres se casar comigo?

Os olhos da pequena loira se encheram de lágrimas.

- É claro que quero.- sussurrou ela em resposta, selando ali o compromisso dos dois.

O moreno rapidamente capturou os lábios de sua noiva em um beijo apaixonado e dotado de carinho.

XxXxX

- O que queres Draco?- perguntou ela, alterada.- Já não acha que brincaste o suficiente?- falou, se esquivando do loiro.

- Virgínia eu..

- Poupe-me Draco. Eu não quero escutar mais nada.- disse a Weasley, séria.- Já basta tudo que provocaste em mim.

- E o que foi isso?

- O que achas Draco?- exclamou ela.- Já não está claro?

- Não, não está.

- Pois bem: Você venceu.- respondeu ela.- Me apaixonei por ti.- disse, se virando e andando para longe dali.

Draco ficou parado ali, vendo a ruiva se distanciar. Sentia cócegas engraçadas pelo seu estômago. Optou por sentar em um banco de pedra cercado de diferentes flores.

XxXxX

- Porque estás aqui fora neste estado, meu filho?- perguntou Lucius ao loiro, se sentando ao seu lado no banco.

- Estou apenas a pensar.- respondeu ele, fitando as estrelas.

- Queres conversar sobre o assunto?- perguntou o mais velho.

- Alguma vez sentiste algo a fazer-lhe cócegas na barriga?

- Já sim, querido filho.

- E quando isto ocorreu?- perguntou o loiro curioso, fitando o pai.

- Quando conheci a sua mãe.- respondeu Lucius, com um largo sorriso.

XxXxX

- Gina! O que te ocorreste?- perguntou Luna, ao ver a amiga estirada ao chão perto de uma árvore no imenso jardim.

- Aconteceu a pior coisa do mundo Luna.- sussurrou a ruiva, entre lágrimas, enquanto a amiga lhe entregava seu casaco.

- Virgínia estás a me preocupar!- exclamou a Luvegood.- Digas de uma vez!

- Me apaixonei por ele Luna...

- Ó céus..- disse a loira, abraçando a amiga.- Não fiques assim.

- Ele..ele...

- Shhh. Esqueça Virgínia. Esqueça desta noite. Esqueça de Draco Mafloy.- falou a Luvegood, séria, afagando os cabelos úmidos da amiga.

XxXxX

- Nunca havia visto ninguém tão bela e tão formosa como sua mãe.- comentou o loiro, com os olhos brilhando.- Ela estava perfeita naquela noite: com um longo vestido azul escuro que realçava seus olhos azuis claros. A pele alva e os lábios rosados. Tudo nela era magnifico. E parecia chamar por mim. E a partir daquele momento, eu nunca mais fui o mesmo.

- E porque?

- Porque me apaixonei perdidamente por ela.

Um pausa se fez presente no ambiente. O que se ouvia era apenas o cricrilar dos grilos.

- Acho que estou a sentir isso por alguém.- comentou Draco, fitando novamente o céu estrelado.

- E você já disse isso a ela?

- Não...

- Então não deixes de avisar à bela moça de que ela roubou o coração de Draco Malfoy.- disse Lucius, dando tapinhas amistosos nas costas do filho.

- Não acho que ela queira me ver no momento.

- Não te preocupes Draco.- falou o Malfoy mais velho.- Se ela sentir o mesmo por ti tenho a certeza de que ouvirás tudo que tens a dizer.

Logo depois que seu pai terminou de falar, Draco rapidamente agradeceu-o pela conversa e foi a procura _dela_.

XxXxX

- Quer dizer então que tu estás noiva?!- exclamou a ruiva, surpresa pelo que a amiga lhe contara.

- Sim.- respondeu a loira, com um sorriso largo.- Não é surpreendente?!

- De fato é.- disse a ruiva, rindo.- Nunca pensei que o Zabine fosse se apaixonar.

As duas se encontravam sentadas debaixo da árvore em uma interessante conversa.

Virgínia nem parecia ter estado abalada.

Isso era o que aparentava ser.

- Mas então, para quando é o casamento?- perguntou a Weasley, animada.

- Blaise decidirá tudo.

- Meu Deus, nem acredito que irás se casar!

- E nem eu acredito que irei me casar com o mais belo moreno de todo o condado!

- Invejo-te loira!

- Será meu amado a se aproximar?- perguntou a loira divertida, ao ver um vulto se aproximar.

XxXxX

- Virgínia, precisamos conversar.- sussurrou Draco, sério.

- Céus Sr. Malfoy!- exclamou Luna.- Será que pelo menos poderia vestir-se?! Temos damas no local!

Tinha se esquecido que estava com o peitoral nu.

- Queira me perdoar Srta. Luvegood.- falou o loiro.- Virgínia, tem um minuto?

- Acho melhor eu ir indo, vemo-nos depois Gina.- disse a loira.

- Não. Fique.- sussurrou a ruiva.- Não tenho mais nada a conversar com este cavalheiro.- disse, azeda.

- Srta. Luvegood, sim?- pediu Draco, com os olhos mais sinceros que a loira já vira.

- Depois nos falamos querida.- falou Luna, lançando um sorriso a amiga e se distanciando do local.

XxXxX

- Será que nunca me verei livre de você?- murmurou a ruiva.- Será que pretendes mesmo assistir meu sofrimento Draco?

- Não quero que sofras.

- Então o que queres afinal?!- exclamou ela, se levantando e caminhando até ele.- Já não basta toda essa confusão?!

- Tu que estás a complicar tudo!

- Eu? Tu que começas com os jogos e Eu é que estou a complicar?

- Não comeces Virgínia.- começou ele.- Tu sabes bem que se não fossem os jogos nada entre nós teria ocorrido.

- E teria sido melhor!- exclamou a Weasley, com os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.- Ia me poupar de tal humilhação.

- Não é verdade.- murmurou o loiro, sério.- Sabes muito bem que tu querias aquilo tanto quanto eu.

- Precisava você ter me usado desta maneira? Se aproveitado demasiadamente de minhas fraquezas?- falou, deixando cair uma grossa lágrima enraivecida por sua face.

- Não lhe fiz nada Virgínia.- disse o Malfoy, calmo.- Agora se me der um minuto para manifestar tudo aquilo que quero lhe falar desde que cheguei aqui, ficarei grato.

- Pois estou Farta Draco.- sussurrou, virando-se de costas pra ele.- Vai-te embora, por favor.- disse, quase inaudível.

- Não me peças isso.

- E porque não?

- Porque já não consigo viver um momento se quer sem ti.- disse o loiro, fazendo a moça virar-se de frente pra ele.- Os beijos só foram uma confirmação do que eu realmente sinto.

- E o que tu sentes?

- Amor. Por ti.

- Estás a me gozar certo?- disse ela, com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.- Conheço-te bem Malfoy, e conheço tua fama.

- E mesmo assim se rendeu a mim.

- Porque fui tola o bastante para acreditar que...

-...Eu poderia sentir o mesmo por ti.- completou o jovem.- E não te enganastes ruiva.- disse, passando a mão pela face dela.- És a mais perfeita e mais sedutora mulher que conheci. E desde o momento que a vi novamente depois de anos, não consegui mais parar de pensar nos teus sorrisos, nas tuas respostas malcriadas e principalmente nos teus beijos.

- Draco eu..

- Tu és perfeita.- disse o loiro, a puxando rapidamente pela nuca e a beijando com urgência.

Sentir aquela língua macia e quente novamente em sua boca fez com que tudo parecesse certo. Senti-la ali em seus braços, a roçar as unhas em sua nuca e a correspondê-lo à altura não podia deixá-lo mais feliz. Ela era sua. _Sua_ Virgínia.

XxXxX

- Vejo que os pombinhos estão a se divertir sozinho hã?- zombou Zabine, ao flagar o casal aos beijos nom jardim.

- Deixe-nos em paz Blaise!- exclamou Draco, interrompendo o beijo.

- Estás a nos atrapalhar Sr. Zabine!- exclamou a ruiva.

- Quanto Amor senhorita Weasley.- brincou Luna, piscando o olho direito para amiga.

- Fui me apaxinar logo pelo monstrinho.- brincou a ruiva.

- Como tu ousas me chamar de monstrinho!?- exclamou o loiro, indignado.- Queres que eu lhe mostre o verdadeiro monstro?

- Draco!- exclamaram os outros três em uníssono.

- Vamos indo queridos. Não queremos atrapalhar o romance.- falou Luna, com um sorriso radiante.

XxXxX

- Como pode tudo ocorrer assim de um hora pra outra?- perguntou a ruiva ao loiro, enquanto eles observavam deitados na grama o amanhecer.

- Do mesmo modo que tudo parece certo.- respondeu ele, beijando com carinho a testa da moça.

- Será que me amarás para sempre Sr. Draco Arrogante Malfoy?

- Com todo meu coração Srta. Virgínia Estressada Weasley.

XxXxX

- Virgínia Molly Weasley !

- Draco Lucius Malfoy !

Molly e Narcisa estavam paradas com semblantes sérios em frente ao casal estendido na grama.

- O que ocorreu?- perguntou Gina, se sentando

- Aconteceu algo?- perguntou Draco, preocupado.

- Queremos que os dois nos respondam algo muitíssimo importante.- sibilou a ruiva mais velha.

- Pois pergunte então.- falou o jovem, segurando a mão da Weasley mais nova.

- Para quando é o casamento?!- exclamaram as duas senhoras, com sorrisos imensos nos rostos.

Os dois se entreolharam num misto de divertimento e excitação enquanto as duas senhoras desatavam a falar.

Uma aventura estava prestes a começar, e principalmente uma em que eles seriam felizes **juntos**.

**Fim**

XxXxX

**N/A:** Acabouuuu ! :(

Poxa, curti tanto escrever essa fic. Adorava escrever o Draco mega sexy e a Virgínia Saidinha! auhauha. Bom, se eu tiver reviews bem empolgadas eu faço um Epílogo. Mas só se tiverem reviews empolgadas hein :P !

**Respondendo as reviews:**

**Oraculo:** Oi queridaaa ! Que bom que você gostou do cap e do Blaise e Luna ! E meu deus, acho que é o sonho de qualquer uma cair no lago com o Draco ! auhauha. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap ! Beijos !

**Camila Townes:** Oi queridaaa ! Que bom que você gostou do cap ! Acho que o Draco ganha da Gina em poder uahuahauha ! E espero que suas dúvidas sobre o casal molhado sejam respondidas. Espero que você tenha gostado desse cap ! Beijos !

**Drik Phelton:** Oi queridaaa ! O B/L fiz especialmente pra você que adora eles, entonces fico muito feliz de você ter gostado ! :D Outra coisa, o Potter difamou uma onda de ciúmes coletiva ! uhauhauah. Espero que você tenha gostado do cap ! Beijos !

**Denii Brandon Malfoy:** Oi queridaaa ! Que bom que você gostou do cap ! Eles podiam ter caído no lago com o Draco sem camisa ! (6) auhauahuah. Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também ! :D Beijos !

**Loh Malfoy:** Oi queridaaa ! Que bom que você gostou ! Espero que tenha gostado desse cap também ! Beijos ! :*

**Dealar:** Oi queridaaa ! Achei que você não fosse me encontrar aqui ! uahauhua. E fico muito feliz de você ter gostado da fic ! E espero que você tenha gostado do fim ! Beijos !

Um beijo pra todo mundo que leu a fic ! Adoro vocês !

Beijos Gaabii


End file.
